A Blue Door
by Project Z-00
Summary: Los padres de Shadow pelean a cada momento, y se cansa de ello eso causa que termine en un burdel, donde perderá más que su cordura. Desgraciadamente su futuro no pinta nada bueno, y necesitará ayuda. La pregunta es: ¿se dejará ayudar? ºSonadowºAUº
1. Una entrada

_Buenos días, tardes, noches... según sea el caso._

_Les saludo ahora con un nuevo fic para no dejar el fanatismo por el Sonadow n.n, mis lindas lectoras y uno que otro lector (yo que sé), aquí meteré un tema algo fuerte en esta sociedad (o eso creo, no, no es la emo-fobia ¬¬, perdón si se escuchó ofensivo... es que soy algo rara) drogas, alcohol y tabaquismo XD, ya se darán cuenta._

_Pero sólo quiero pedirles un pequeño favorcito... ¡no me maten!_ _ToT porque puede que algo no les agrade más adelante. De algo estoy segura, no creo que este fic dure muchos capitulos como el de "Un comienzo" que a decir por cierto es uno de mis favoritos n.n (no sólo por el lemon xD) yo calculo que serán aproximadamente unos 4 o 5, puesto que haré los siguientes capitulos algo largos (o al menos haré el intento)._

_Bueno, ya hablé mucho ¿no creen? ahora van las notas:_

**Disclaimer:** _NO, ni porque yo quiera ni porque lo sueñe ¬¬ Sonic y compañía no me pertenecen u.u puesto que haría muchas cosas malas con ellos si llegaran a ser míos xD y porque no tengo el dinero suficiente para comprarlos. La idea de este fic surgió a causa de una de mis canciones favoritas de uno de mis más grandes grupos favoritos._

**Advertencias: **_Sonadow, drogas, alcohol, tabaquismo y posibles violaciones (a Sonic claro o/o, aunque puede que también a Shadow XD) asi que si este tema no es de tu agrado te recomiendo que te retires y no me dejes un comentario dejándome insultos a mi y/o a mi fic._

**Pareja (s):** _SonicxShadow, mejor conocido como: Sonadow._

**Género: **_Romance/Rape/Sorrow._

_Ahora, sin más que decir... ¡Al fic!_

**

* * *

**

- A Blue Door -

**Capitulo 1: **_Una entrada._

Yacía sentado en su cama, respiraba agitadamente, el sueño que acababa de tener no había sido algo muy bonito. Un sonido constante y molesto le sacó de sus pensamientos: era la alarma. Le miró feo, pero lo apagó. Se levantó y tomó su toalla con su ropa para ir a bañarse.

Bajó las escaleras, frente a sí notó a sus padres peleando, pero ya que, ya estaba acostumbrado puesto que cada día era igual. Suspiró y se dirigió al baño.

Los gritos eran cotidianos, desde su infancia los había escuchado y hasta ahora no sabía la razón. Ya era raro no verlos peleados o gritándose, por eso él tenía que hacer las compras y tenía que trabajar, estaba seguro de que su padre nunca dejaba nada en la casa y se iba con sus amigos a un bar a emborracharse hasta que se cansase…

Salió del baño ya cambiado y con una toalla en la cabeza, para secarse las púas.

- ¡Me largo! –gritó un erizo mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

- ¡Pues lárgate! –se escuchó la voz de una mujer, aunque algo quebrada.

Enseguida un portazo resonó por toda la casa. Los sollozos de una mujer fue lo que se escuchó después…

- Mamá ¿estás bien? –preguntó el joven aún secándose las púas.

- Sí, estoy bien –le sonrió, sabía que era falsa –mejor ponte a almorzar, se te hará tarde para ir a clases –puso una bandeja con un plato que traía dos huevos, tres tocinos y dos panes tostados, y de bebida un vaso de leche y otro con jugo de naranja.

El chico no dijo nada, entrecerró los ojos con preocupación, no sabía qué pretendía con mentirle de esa forma, se notaba que no estaba bien, sus ojos estaban rojos y su voz temblaba; pero al final no le tomó importancia, llegaría tarde.

Una vez terminado su almuerzo regresó a su cuarto, iría por sus zapatos y su maletín.

Tomó su saco del perchero y se puso los zapatos.

- Ya me voy

- De acuerdo, ¿regresarás temprano? –preguntó con esperanza la mujer.

El erizo sonrió cálidamente mientras dirigía sus ojos a quien era su madre, se encaminó hacia ella y le besó la frente.

- Haré lo posible por llegar antes de que cierren la tienda, te llevaré a comprar tu vestido –le limpió una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

- Esta bien, será mejor que te vayas ya, se te hará más tarde –le dijo mientras le daba unos empujoncitos.

- De acuerdo, ponte linda, te llevaré a un lugar especial –le dijo desde la puerta.

- Ok, cuídate –le sonrió.

Y salió de la casa.

.-.-.-.-.

Esperaba que el semáforo cambiase a verde, mientras miraba el auto, su madre tenía buenos gustos. Sí, así era, el auto que estaba manejando era el de su madre, él tenía uno propio pero le gustaba más el de su madre puesto que era más económico; podría ir a distintos lados durante una semana y la aguja de gasolina no bajaba más que sólo un poquito. Y qué decir del color, combinaba muy bien.

Sus pensamientos se concentraron en su padre… no sabía porque siempre se comportaba tan mal con su madre, siempre era quien empezaba las discusiones y quien las terminaba, e incluso hubo varias veces en que la había golpeado… Pensar que un bello matrimonio se pudo arruinar…

--

Caminaba con la mirada en el suelo y con las manos en los bolsillos, aquellos bellos ojos color rojo sangre yacían algo tristes, nunca había pensado que todo ese problema duraría tanto tiempo, se preguntaba si acaso podía hacer algo para arreglarlo…

Estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien venía corriendo frente a él y… ambos chocaron.

- Perdóname, no me fije es que… -sobaba su orgullo mientras una gota caía por su sien.

- No importa –contestó secamente y se fue del lugar.

Se quedó algo dudoso, sus ojos seguían al erizo de mirada rojiza, ¿no lo conocía? No sabía pero el timbre de entrada a clases le había interrumpido.

--

Miró su reloj, aun faltaba tiempo para entrar a su trabajo. Arribó su vehículo y se fue al parque que estaba cerca de su lugar de trabajo.

Tomaba una soda mientras miraba su alrededor: infantes jugando, parejas enamoradas… vaya, todo normal… o al menos eso creyó.

- Oye… -se escuchó a unos metros del erizo ojicarmín.

Miró de dónde venía aquella voz, notó que era con quien se había topado en la mañana. Un erizo de color azul y con unos bellos orbes color verde esmeralda.

- Se te cayó esto cuando chocamos –le dio un brazalete de oro puro.

¿Un brazalete? Miró su muñeca derecha, no estaba. ¿Cómo rayos se le había caído? Si nunca se le caían… Tomó el objeto con rapidez, por no decir que se lo arrebató, y se lo colocó.

El recién llegado miraba con interés al erizo ahí sentado, era color negro con mechas bicolores, unos hipnotizantes ojos rojos y… un mechón blanco que se asomaba en su pecho, el cual traía un poco descubierto… Tragó saliva, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? Se sentía tan raro, las piernas le empezaron a temblar y sintió sus mejillas arder. Se volteó intentando hacer que no se fijara en eso…

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –preguntó sin mucho interés.

- No, nada –se rió nerviosamente mientras empezaba a sudar –bueno, me tengo que ir –y se fue.

- Tipo raro –se encogió de hombros mientras se terminaba su soda y la apretaba en su mano para después tirarla en un cesto.

Miró el reloj ahí colocado en el parque, faltaba poco para que entrase a su trabajo, así que decidió irse de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.

Suspiró mientras colgaba su saco en uno de los percheros. Recibió varios saludos por parte de sus compañeros de trabajo. Llegó a su oficina con la esperanza de ver a su jefe, pensaba pedirle permiso para salir más temprano.

- Shadow, puntual como siempre –le dijo una bella murciélago recargada en un escritorio.

- Hm, buenos –le saludó sin darle mucha importancia, llegó directo a un ordenador.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer llegando directo a trabajar? –se paró tras el bicolor esperando una respuesta.

- Que me dejes salir temprano –contestó algo frío.

- ¿Salir temprano… y eso? –le preguntó algo confundida, nunca le había pedido salir temprano –nunca me habías pedido antes eso…

- Es porque es el cumpleaños de mi mamá –le interrumpió, mientras instalaba un par de programas a la computadora.

- ¡¿Es el cumpleaños de la señora Lourdes?! ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –le tomó bruscamente del cuello de su camisa.

- Porque no me lo preguntaste…

- No te hagas el gracioso –le miró acusadoramente –pero bueno, el caso es que necesito comprarle algo… -pensaba preocupada la mujer.

El ojicarmín no le tomó importancia, siguió con su trabajo programando los ordenadores.

.-.-.-.-.

- Ya necesito irme, ¿dónde estará esa ladrona? Ni siquiera me respondió si me dejaba salir de aquí temprano –pateó la pared con enojo, y fue bastante que dejó hundida la pared.

- Si lo rompes lo pagas –le dijo enojada al notar su pie enterrado en la pared –bueno, te dejaré salir ya, sólo porque es una fecha especial.

- ¿A dónde te fuiste?

- A comprar el regalo para Lourdes –le sonrió dándole una bolsa –no intentes robarme el regalo ¿eh? –comentó juguetonamente.

- La ladrona aquí eres tú –le miró con los ojos entrecerrados como acusándola.

- Cállate, mejor ya vete, no querrás hacer esperar a Lourdes ¿o sí?

- De acuerdo, le entregaré esto de tu parte, gracias… -esto último lo susurró.

- No hay de qué, sabes que haría lo que fuese por Lourdes y por ti, eres como mi hermanito menor…

Tras eso el bicolor se retiró.

--

Había sido una bella noche, la mujer estaba tan feliz, nunca había tenido un cumpleaños más bello que ese.

Llevaba a su madre a recostar, estaba cansada y en el camino de regreso a casa se había dormido. Una vez que la dejó ahí le sonrió y acomodó sus bellos rizos, realmente no sabía cómo su padre podía lastimar a alguien tan bella como ella… si tan sólo fuese más mayor…

Salió de su habitación, no sin antes haberle dicho unas buenas noches. Tomó las llaves de su auto, sería la segunda vez que lo usaría… vamos, no moriría ¿o sí?

Recorrió la gran ciudad, observando cada lugar y mirando aquella tenue luz proveniente de la Luna. Detuvo su marcha cuando estuvo cerca del parque de la tarde. Bajó y se dirigió a la fuente, miraba aquel líquido transparente con melancolía… sus ojos se cristalizaron al recordar a su madre, siempre sufría…

Suspiró ante el recuerdo de su padre, nunca estaba en casa y cuando estaba discutía con su madre. Pensaba que se había vuelto obsesivo tal y como su abuelo y que había olvidado el amor que sentía hacia su madre. Estaba seguro que ya casi se había gastado toda la fortuna que le dejó como herencia su abuelo…

- Nada es perfecto… -susurró al viento mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua.

- Olvidar es lo que quieres ¿cierto?

- ¿Quién eres? –se volteó, pero no vio nada.

- Digamos que soy un amigo –dio un paso saliendo de la oscuridad.

- ¿Un amigo? –frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza –ni siquiera te conozco…

- Ya lo harás –sonrió –pero dime si es cierto o no que quieres olvidar las cosas que hay en tu vida

Entrecerró los ojos, no le daba confianza. ¿Por qué contestarle algo así a un completo desconocido? Pero… era extraño que supiera su deseo.

- ¿Y para qué quieres saberlo? –aún desconfiaba, no era normal que alguien que nunca había visto supiera lo que quería.

- Porque yo se una forma de cumplir ese deseo… -le mostró un pequeño frasco color naranja transparente –esto te puede ayudar –abrió el contenedor y saco una pequeña pastilla de un color amarillo pálido.

¿Eso? Pero era… tan pequeño. Era una farsa, sí, eso debía ser ¿cómo rayos algo tan pequeño podía hacerte olvidar tanto?

El desconocido empezó a caminar hacia el bicolor, una vez frente a él le mostró más de cerca la pastilla, y realmente era pequeña.

- Nunca juzgues por la apariencia, puede que sea pequeña, pero si la usas bien… te aseguro que será muy potente –empezó a jugar con el pequeño frasco entre sus dedos –es fácil romper un corazón… pero es difícil cicatrizarlo ¿o me equivoco? –le miró a los ojos.

- Y realmente puede…

- ¿Hacerte olvidar? –completó la pregunta del ojicarmín –por supuesto, no la juzgues por su tamaño –miró la pequeña pastilla –te mostraré un lugar al que puedes ir cada vez que quieras olvidar algo… -empezó a caminar entre la oscuridad, se detuvo esperando si el erizo le seguiría y sonrió al ver que así lo hizo.

Caminaron durante varios minutos hasta que su camino se iluminó por varias luces, muchos colores iluminaron a ambos.

- _"¿Un… burdel?"_ –ya estaba arrepintiéndose, pero…

- No te preocupes, estarás bien –le sonrió, sabía que si no le daba confianza lo perdería.

El bicolor simplemente asintió y le siguió dentro del edificio. No sabía lo que hacía, pero realmente cómo rechazar la oferta de olvidar…

_Continuará…_

__

Capitulo uno terminado, ¿qué les pareció? ¿vale la pena continuarlo? Por favor díganme, para no venir a hacer el ridículo xD.

Bueno, no se si algunas me odiarán por hacer a Shadow-sama un posible drogadicto, XD, ya verán en el siguiente capitulo... pero bueno u.u en mi anterior fic (Un comienzo) Sonic era el ebrio ¬¬ ahora le toca a Shadow ser el de los excesos xD.

Bueno, sin más que decir... ah, déjenme un review, please. Y yo así seré más feliz que una lombriz y les daré su siguiente capitulo n.n.

Entonces, me retiro. Se cuidan.

¡Ja ne!


	2. Obstáculos

_¡Hola, nuevamente!_

_Por fin he venido con el segundo capitulo de esta interesante historia xD, algo tarde, pero al fin vine. Perdonen si tardé un poco, se me estuvo rompiendo la cabeza tras intentar continuar junto con mi hermana nuestro fic ¬¬, además se me acababan las ideas de cómo hacer este segundo capitulo, bueno, específicamente no sabía cómo escribirlo puesto que ya tenía la idea en la cabeza n.nU._

_Pero bueno, regresando con el chapter, supongome yo que si recuerdan a Lyron ¿cierto? pues aquí estará de nuevo, sólo que como hermano de Sonic ¬¬ el único problema es que no son hermanos de sangre, Lyron fue adoptado, más adelante puede que relate un poco de su historia. Bueno sin más..._

_¡¡A lo que te truje chencha!!_

**- A Blue Door -**

**Capitulo 2: **_Obstáculos._

Regresaba a su casa, ya era noche; pero por petición de su amiga habían ido al cine y vieron la última función consiguiendo así una salida a las 2 de la madrugada.

Suspiro desganado, su madre le había dicho que no regresara tarde pues tenía cosas que hablar con él; y ahora estaba manejando a horas inadecuadas.

- ¿Sonic, aún no llegamos? –preguntó la chica algo adormilada.

- Me temo que no. –respondió con una risa.

- ¿Cuánto falta?

- La verdad no lo sé. –una gota cayó por su sien. – será mejor que sigas durmiendo.

Dicho eso la chica quedó dormida de nueva cuenta.

Pasaron los minutos… hasta que el ojiverde se extrañó, detuvo la marcha y miró a los lados notando que ya había pasado por ahí.

- Ahora qué hago. –bajó del auto y se paró frente a éste. – ya me perdí. –bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota. – Qué voy a hacer… -una gota resbaló por su sien.

Miró al cielo buscando una respuesta, pero sintió algo caer en su ojo, poco después sintió otro y otro, notando el suelo de concreto con varios puntos y deduciendo así: empezaba a llover. Con rapidez se subió dentro del auto y suspiró, nuevamente, en señal de derrota.

- _"Genial, ahora tendré que manejar en la calle mojada"_ –pensó al notar su suerte, realmente ya que más podía pasar ¿no?

.-.-.-.-.

Talló sus ojos por enésima vez, su vista le estaba fallando desde que había tomado su quinta copa y hasta ahora llevaba… de hecho ya había perdido la cuenta.

- Una más. –pidió al cantinero.

- Veo que te sientes mejor. –dijo el de sombrero al notar su gran sonrisa. – y tú que no me creías.

- Yo que iba a saber, oye ¿me darás más para llevarme? –preguntó dándole un sorbo a su nueva bebida.

- Sólo si la escondes bien y no le cuentas a nadie. –dijo mientras tomaba a una de las chicas que trabajaba de mesera, y a decir por cierto traía poca ropa.

- No te preocupes no le diré a nadie. –sonrió mientras echaba una pastilla a disolver en su bebida.

- ¿Cuánta quieres? Pero debes pagarme por ella. –le comentó mientras jugaba en el pecho de la bella gata.

- Lo que quieras, te pagaré lo que quieras. –le dijo desesperado.

- Entonces tenemos un negocio amigo. –le sonrió mientras le estrechaba la mano cerrando el trato.

A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió, eso llamó la atención del bicolor y su "amigo"; ésta dejó pasar a un erizo conocido para el ojicarmín, quien abrió los ojos a más no poder.

- Etto, disculpe, me temo que estoy perdido ¿me podría ayudar? –preguntó el recién llegado a uno de los cantineros.

- No hay problema, deja voy por un mapa. –dijo dejando el vaso que limpiaba para ir a la bodega.

El erizo asintió, mientras el cantinero llegaba observó al lugar, mientras se quitaba su gabardina, la cual estaba empapada; de pronto fijo su mirada en las trabajadoras… muy descubiertas por cierto, eso causó algo de nervios en su sistema y lo que siguió le exaltó más, pues una de ellas se le acercó peligrosamente acorralándolo contra la pared.

Shadow miraba la escena de reojo, con algo de rabia y no sabía porqué, lo único que sabía era que no le gustaba verlos juntos. Apretó sus dientes y gruñó con enojo, consiguiendo así fracturar la copa donde tomaba su elixir.

- Hey, ¿celoso? –preguntó al notar la tensión en el estudiante.

- ¿Hm? –se calmó un poco al oír la pregunta, ¿celoso? Pero… ¿de qué? - ¿celoso? –preguntó en susurro y miró nuevamente la escena consiguiendo romper la copa finalmente.

- Veo que estoy en lo cierto. –se rió un poco al notarse acertado.

La chica se exaltó ante el sonido, distrayendo al ojiverde y volteando a ver quien había causado el crujido.

- _"¿Acaso no es…?"_ –pensó al notar aquellas mechas bicolores.

El ojicarmín sintió aquella mirada sobre sí, intentando esconderse, miró a su acompañante notando una mirada rara, de seguro estaba pensando que era raro…

- ¿Qué? –preguntó intimidado por si mirada.

- No, nada. –respondió algo nervioso.

Ahora era él quien miraba feo, intimidando al de sombrero.

El cantinero llegó con un mapa en sus manos dándole explicaciones al joven y entregándole el mapa, pues tenía mucho que recorrer para llegar a donde quería.

- Muy bien, muchas gracias. –hizo una pequeña reverencia y se despidió con una seña de mano, recibiendo un "de nada" y una respuesta a su despedida y finalmente salió.

Shadow se sintió aliviado al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y por fin se calmó; pero consiguió de nueva cuenta la mirada extraña de su acompañante.

.-.-.-.-.

Hacía media hora que había llegado a su casa, mientras su madre llevaba a Amy a su morada.

Sus pensamientos estaban muy revueltos, puesto que había recordado la razón de porqué terminó pidiendo indicaciones en una casa de prostitución… y realmente no la entendía. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de su mamá.

- ¿Qué te dije de llegar tarde? –le preguntó a su hijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá individual de la sala. – Claramente te dije que quería hablar contigo. –le miró acusadoramente.

- Perdón, es que Amy escogió la última función. –dijo nervioso con una gota resbalando por su nuca. – oye ¿de qué querías hablar? –le preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza.

- Eso tú me lo dirás. –esperó la respuesta de su hijo con una mirada comprensiva.

- ¿Yo? –un signo de interrogación se formó arriba de su cabeza.

- Hijo, se cuando algo te preocupa, lo siento aquí. –puso su mano donde se encontraba su corazón. – Asi que dime ¿qué te preocupa?

El ojiverde la pensó un poco, no sabía si decirle o no… ¡Oh vamos! Ella era su madre, su mejor amiga desde el día que nació… debía comprenderle ¿no?

- Mamá, ¿cómo era mi padre? –preguntó sin mirarle, estaba inseguro de preguntar sobre él, nunca le conoció, pues el murió poco después de su nacimiento. Lo único que sabía de él era que murió a causa de cáncer de pulmón; pues era fumador.

- ¿Hablando en qué aspecto? –no le extraño la pregunta, algún día tendría que preguntar por él.

- En… preferencias… sexuales… -soltó por fin, realmente ni siquiera él sabía porqué el interés en los gustos de su padre… pero ya qué.

- Pues… era bisexual. –le sonrió al ojiverde, a ella le agradaba la forma de ser de su esposo, y más el hecho de que le había confesado que había estado con uno que otro hombre.

- Y estuvo con…

- Por supuesto, admitía que le gustaban y que estuvo con uno que otro. –le respondió optimista. Fue entonces cuando encontró la preocupación de su hijo: confusión por sus gustos. - ¿Te preocupa tu orientación sexual? –fue directo al grano, y vaya que conocía a su hijo pues notó cómo se quedó cabizbajo y callado. – Vamos, no te pongas así, algún día tendría que pasarte algo parecido…

- Sí… -respondió taciturno. Agarró aire y miró a su madre. – Es que… esta mañana en la Universidad, vi a alguien… y extrañamente nunca lo había notado, hasta ahora… -paró un poco para ver si su madre le decía algo, al ver que le miró atenta prefirió seguir. – y pues, en la tarde lo volví a ver, pero sólo porque se le había olvidado algo… y, me sentí nervioso, las piernas me flaqueaban y… -un bello y simpático color rojo pintó sus mejillas y empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices, se puso nervioso al recordar al erizo bicolor.

- ¿Te gusta? –le miró insinuando algo, poniendo nervioso a su hijo.

- ¡Mamá, no hagas eso! Sabes cómo me pongo… -desvió un poco la mirada, aunque sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas.

- Sé como te pones, por eso lo hago. –le sonrió. – Pero, volviendo con tu príncipe azul…

- Bicolor… -susurró, intentando ocultar su aún color rojo.

- Emm… bueno, tu príncipe bicolor ¿cómo es?

- No lo sé, sólo lo vi tres veces y no interactué mucho. –una gota cayó por su frente.

- No te preocupes, entonces… es amor a primera vista. –contestó feliz.

- Eh… mamá, puedo preguntar: ¿por qué tanta felicidad? –cuestionó, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Porque por fin te interesas en alguien. –respondió simple. – ¡Y porque te ves tan lindo! –se le echó encima abrazándole del cuello.

El erizo no dijo nada, sólo se dejó hacer. Su madre jugaba con su rostro, apretándole las mejillas tal y como de niño le hacía. La plática se olvidó de momento, así que mejor fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.

Ya era un nuevo día, tendría que ir a la Universidad como todos los días. Puso su mano derecha en su frente, le dolía la cabeza y no se sentía muy bien que digamos.

Pero bueno, qué podría hacer. Se levantó con desgano y miró el aparato despertador, y a decir por cierto se había levantado 1 hora antes… Le restó importancia, estaba seguro que no podría conciliar el sueño de nueva cuenta, así que tomó una toalla, unas prendas y bajó hacia el baño.

Miró a los alrededores, verificando que su madre no le viera. Una vez seguro el perímetro se adentró al baño. Una vez ahí se miró en el espejo que yacía colgado encima del lavamanos. Notó sus ojos rojos y unas ojeras con un leve tono carmesí. Eso le extrañó… aunque pronto sintió algo extraño en su estómago y después pasó a su garganta… terminando por ser liberado en su boca. Miró algo asustado el vómito en el lavabo, ¿acaso fue por lo de anoche?

Hizo cara de asco y abrió la llave de agua para que se lavase aquél residuo. Después lavó su boca y procedió a quitarse el pijama para adentrarse a la ducha.

--

Salió con una toalla colgando de sus hombros, revisando de nueva cuenta el perímetro, no quería preocupar a su madre si lo veía así. Suspiró aliviado y regresó a su habitación para hacer los últimos arreglos e irse.

Bajó las escaleras de nueva cuenta, ahora para hacerse un ligero desayuno. Una vez que terminó con él se dirigió al patio, despidiéndose de su mascota y finalmente se fue, no sin antes dejarle una nota a su madre.

.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Ya me voy! –gritó desde la puerta.

- ¡Cuídate! Y cuidado con tu príncipe bicolor ¿eh? –le dijo bromeando.

- ¡Mamá! –le gritó mientras se le subían los colores.

- Jeje… ¡Lyron, ven despídete de tu hermano! –le llamó al infante de 8 años.

- ¡Suerte nii-san! –gritó desde las escaleras.

- ¡De acuerdo! Me voy. –y salió de la casa.

--

Mientras caminaba sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en su padre. Quizá si él estuviera comprendería un poco mejor el qué dirán de la sociedad, porque suponía que él lo tuvo que enfrentar. Pero… era diferente su caso al de su padre, puesto que el fue bisexual y él era… homosexual. Al punto de vista de personas homo-fóbicas seguro los términos eran iguales… pero era distinto ¿no?

Suspiró cansado de pensar en ello. No quería hacerse embrollos. Ahora lo importante era… "el príncipe bicolor" tal y como su madre le bautizó al erizo ojicarmín. Tenía que conocerlo, debía conocerlo más a fondo… y quizás entendería lo que su corazón le intentaba decir.

.-.-.-.-.

Iba algo desganado, su mirada fija en suelo y sus ojos entrecerrados. No había dormido bien, más exactamente, no había dormido. Su cabeza le había estado confundiendo durante toda la noche, pues le recordaba las imágenes del erizo azul con la hija de perra esa. Tragó saliva, ¿de cuándo acá le dice algo así a una chica? No entendía, pero bueno… el caso era que le perturbaba recordar al ojiverde. Aunque no sólo eso, sino que también raras imágenes con su "amigo" de sombrero…

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar los recuerdos. Miró el reloj instalado en la institución, faltaba media hora para su clase… ¿había caminado tanto? Vaya que el tiempo pasa rápido cuando haces algo productivo.

Suspiró y se sentó en una de las bancas de los jardines de la facultad, mirando sin interés los alrededores. Recordó entonces algo que se había preparado en el desayuno, abrió su mochila y sacó un termo. Lo tomó entre sus manos, estaba haciendo algo de frío… y cómo no hacer frío si era otoño. Sonrió maliciosamente al abrir el objeto, traía café negro, con un toque especial, cortesía de su buen amigo.

Después de darle un sorbo se sintió algo feliz, pero su vista se nubló. Tocó su frente mientras sacudía la cabeza, a ver si acaso se le aclaraba la vista. Se sintió aliviado cuando así pasó, pero prefirió ir a la cafetería por unas galletas, sentía que si se lo tomaba solo le quemaría el estómago. Se paró y tomó rumbo a dicha instalación.

--

- ¡Rayos! No alcanzaré a la profesora, faltan cinco minutos y todos estos libros no me dejan correr bien. –dijo cansado por todo lo que traía. Enfocó su vista en los libros, puesto que se le estaban resbalando, razón por la cual no se fijó por dónde iba… o quién iba en su camino.

Un grito se escuchó seguido de un golpe y finalmente el sonido de unos libros cayendo contra el suelo.

- Aaww… -dijo mirándose la mano, puesto que se recargó en ella.

- … -desgraciadamente no pudo decir nada, su cara estaba contra el suelo.

El chico apresurado aún no se levantaba del tipo al cual estaba aplastando, no hasta que notó unas simpáticas púas de color negro y rojo. Se exaltó y se quitó de encima, repitiendo consecutivamente "lo siento" mientras que el bicolor se incorporaba lentamente.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… -decía mientras hacia reverencia.

- … -no contestó, pero su mirada decía todo. Pintando un fondo color negro con unas flamas abajo y unas enormes letras rojas que decían: Fuck you, Death!

Al pobre erizo le caían millones de gotas por su nuca, estaba nervioso por haberlo puesto de mal humor. Genial, él que quería hacerse su amigo y ahora lo enojaba… ¡no podía ser mejor! Notó cómo el bicolor se sentaba de frente a él y… pronto su mirada se sombreó, la sombra era de un color azul. Le había llenado la ropa con el café que llevaba en su termo…

- … -no podía hablar, le asustaba hacerlo.

- … -miró su gabardina negra y después su camisa blanca, un mal gesto se dibujó en su rostro. Y sin dudarlo un poco miró al maldito que le empapó la ropa, con todas las intenciones de fulminarle… pero desgraciadamente no pudo hacerlo… era el erizo ojiverde.

- Lo siento, de veras, no fue mi intención… -habló aún con aquella sombra azul en su rostro, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

- … -le miró indiferentemente, pero a los pocos segundos separó su mirada de él y volvió a mirar su camisa blanca. La mancha se veía muy fea.

- Etto… -se acercó a gatas cuidadosamente, intentaría ofrecer su ayuda. – Puedo ayudarte, sé como quitar ese tipo de manchas. –habló un poco seguro, pero la sombra azul no le dejó el rostro.

--

Estaba recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos y con una blusa blanca de tirantes. Miraba al ojiverde lavar sus prendas en uno de los lavabos del baño, y no podía evitar preguntarse con qué rayos estaba lavando la ropa… pues sacaba objetos y "polvos mágicos" de su mochilla, consecutivamente. Prefirió dejar de ver y metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando una cajetilla de cigarros para después encender uno de ellos.

Terminó feliz, después de todo no había olvidado las enseñanzas de su madre. Algo le llamó la atención: olía a cigarro. Volteó a ver su compañero, notando que traía un cigarro en su boca.

- ¡Oye! –se acercó a él y le quitó el cigarro. - ¡Esto hace daño!

- … -no podía evitar estar enojado, él no era nadie para decirle qué estaba bien y qué no. Pero se acercó a él peligrosamente a su rostro y soltó el humo que había aspirado del cigarro. - ¿en serio? –dijo sarcásticamente, a él qué le importaba.

- Hmpf. –bufó enojado y desvió la cabeza a un lado.

- Está bien, dame eso. –le quitó el cigarro y lo tiró al tambo de basura que había en el baño. - ¿Mejor?

El erizo ojiverde sonrió como respuesta a la pregunta. Y le entregó sus prendas.

- Eres bueno quitando manchas. –comentó al ver su camisa reluciente.

- Jeje… -se sonrojó un poco, debido a su comentario.

El ojicarmín lo notó, y empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta. Extrañamente, le había recordado la rabia cuando lo vio con… esa.

- Oye… espérame. –salió tras de él. – Nee, ¿qué clase te toca primero?

- Derecho. –respondió algo seco. No pensaba cargar con un niño todo el día.

- ¡A mi también! –quizá el bicolor pensó demasiado rápido.

--

¡Al fin! Era libre, nunca antes había deseado tanto salir de la institución, a pesar de que sólo tenía tres clases ese día. Entrecerró los ojos, todo era por el niño de ojos verdes. Genial… pero bueno, no lo vería hasta… el lunes, ¡si! Era sábado y el domingo estaría libre del erizo que le alteraba.

- Etto… Shadow… -escuchó a sus espaldas.

Últimamente estaba pensando demasiado rápido. Pero bueno, se notaba que el chico era tímido, así que no le causaría mucho problema. Volteó a ver al ojiverde.

- Quería saber… si acaso… tú querrías ir conmigo a comer algo. –tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, le ponía más nervioso mirarlo a los ojos. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando una negación, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar una afirmación. - ¿E-en serio? –parpadeó un par de veces aún sin creerlo.

- Sí, pero yo escojo el lugar.

.-.-.-.-.

- Yo quiero… Chili Dogos. –dijo sonriente a la camarera de la cafetería.

- Yo una hamburguesa y de tomar una sangría. –dijo sin mucho ánimo.

- Entonces yo… un refresco de toronja.

- En un momento estará lista su orden. –dijo la joven para después retirarse con la libreta.

El ojiverde miraba con curiosidad el establecimiento, era muy… retro. El piso tenía azulejos color blanco y negro, las camareras usaban un vestido color rosa y se transportaban por medio de unos patines, mientras que los hombres usaban chaquetas de cuero negro y jeans. Cerca de la pared yacía una rocola, la cual estaba en funcionamiento reproduciendo una música algo antigua.

Por otro lado el ojicarmín miraba atentamente al ojiverde, aún no podía entender cómo había llegado él hasta el burdel… y mucho menos podía entender cómo se había puesto… odiaba admitirlo pero era cierto, celoso de aquella tipa. ¿Cómo se pudo poner celoso de una mujer? Era simplemente imposible…

Los minutos pasaron y sus órdenes llegaron, pero pronto hubo una pequeña interrupción por parte de un amigo del ojicarmín. Éste se sorprendió un poco al verlo en ese lugar, pero no pudo evitar una mala cara al ver cómo se sentaba cómodamente en su mesa y se abrazaba con extrema confianza al azul.

- ¿No me vas a presentar? –le dirigió una mirada al más joven.

- Hmpf. –bufó enojado, pero al fin los presentó aunque con mala cara. – Sonic, él es Mephiles. Mephiles, él es Sonic.

El de sombrero estrechó la mano del menor mientras le sonreía. Shadow ante esa acción sintió un mal presentimiento… mas no sabía el por qué. La plática era muy amena, pero pronto el ojicarmín se hastió un poco y se retiro al baño, dejando solos a los ojiverdes.

- Y bueno, cambiando un poco de tema… -miraba la trayectoria que seguía Shadow. – Tú y Shadow están en la misma facultad ¿cierto? –preguntó para después centrar toda su atención en el menor.

- Sí, sólo que en distintas carreras.

- Él está en contabilidad, entonces tú estás en…

- Administración de empresas.

- Vaya, eso es algo difícil. Estaré esperando a que vayas a la empresa en que trabajo.

- Jeje, ¿y tú que haces?

- Soy diseñador de videojuegos. –dijo todo orgulloso.

- ¡Impresionante! ¡Yo adoro los videojuegos! –su mirada se iluminó, mostrándose un par de estrellas en ella.

Shadow pronto volvió y se integró en la plática, aunque no con muchas ganas. Pronto el mayor se retiró, diciendo que su hora de almuerzo había acabado. El ojiverde menor se despidió con una gran sonrisa. Una vez ya ido el mayor, Sonic empezó a decirle al ojicarmín que su amigo era sensacional y muchas más cosas.

El reloj del establecimiento pronto dio las 12 de la tarde, así que nuestros protagonistas decidieron irse, además ya habían acabado su comida. Pero pronto una interrupción más se hizo presente, al haber entrado el padre del ojicarmín… con una apariencia no muy buena.

- ¡Shadow! ¡Te tengo una sorpresa! –gritó en extremo feliz el señor, mientras alzaba los brazos y con uno de ellos una botella de cerveza. - ¡Es el regalo que olvidé darte!

- ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí y de esta forma?! –gritó enojado al ver a su padre con la ropa algo gastada y un extremo hedor. - ¡¿Y de qué rayos estás hablando?!

- Oye, esa no es forma de tratarme. –dijo algo desganado pero al final su felicidad regresó. - ¡Anda, hay que ir por tu regalo! –se acercó al ojicarmín con todas las intenciones de abrazarle por el cuello.

- ¡No te me acerques! –retrocedió mientras golpeaba el brazo de su padre. – No me toques. –dijo amenazante.

El ojiverde no comprendía aquella "plática" ¿quién rayos era el que estaba hablando con Shadow?

- Sonic, vamonos. –le tomó de la mano y lo empezó a jalar para salir de ese lugar.

Sonic miró al señor con una expresión de miedo y luego a Shadow, debía odiarlo mucho para haberlo dejado así, y pronto se dio cuenta de la rabia del bicolor puesto que le apretó la mano, lastimándole. Una vez fuera y cerca del auto del ojicarmín éste se disculpó, ante el hecho de haberle lastimado y por la intromisión de su padre… ¡Alto! ¿Su padre?

- Últimamente las cosas no han estado bien en la casa… y mi padre desapareció durante varios días, está demasiado ebrio.

- Ya veo…

El ojicarmín no mencionó nada y miró de reojo al ojiverde, no sabía porqué a él le había contado algo de su familia, es decir, nadie, absolutamente nadie se enteraba de su familia. Dejó eso de lado y arribó el vehículo para llevar al ojiverde a su casa.

.-.-.-.-.

- Es bastante lindo, aunque no me explico el porqué de que Shadow no interactúe mucho con él… es decir, es una joya andante. –estaba jugando con un pequeño frasco entre sus dedos. – Puede ser un perfecto juego… aunque también un obstáculo para que Shadow se rinda ante mí… -rompió el frasco provocando el derrame del líquido contenido dentro de éste. – No si antes lo rindo a él… -se rió macabramente mientras lamía sus dedos, retirando el líquido. – Hay que exterminar los obstáculos.

_Continuará…_

_¬¬ El final del capítulo no me gustó nadita, es sólo que eso no lo tenía previsto o.o._

_Estoy segura que Mephiles hará de las suyas muuuy feo, es todo un sadomasoquista XD, por eso me moría de ganas de ponerlo en el fic, además no pude pensar en quién podría quedar en ese papel de malo, tenía que ser muuy obsesivo por Shadow, tener alma de todo un corrupto y... ser todo un violador. Tenía varias opciones... no, mentira. Pensé muchas veces... Mephiles, es perfecto, pero mejor busco otra opción, entonces me fui por Silver... ¡¿Silver?! o vamos, tiene alma de querer deshacerse de Sonic pero no se me hace muy obsesivo por Shadow ¬¬ entonces... pensé en Dark Shade (sí, el erizo similar a shadow sólo que de pareja tiene a un lobo) ¡era excelente! pero... ya le había quitado toda su reputación de malo en el fic de Un Comienzo ¬¬ de hecho, Shade para mi es todo un malote, sadomasoquista, corrupto, compañero de Mephiles y un perfecto violador, pero... me acostumbré a hacerlo todo un afeminado -.- y entonces lo descarté. Y regresé a la opción de: Mephiles. Además no me hacia daño insinuar algo entre él y Shadow ¿cierto? las parejas sadomasoquistas me vuelven loca XD._

_Y bueno, eso fue la razón de porqué escogí a Mephiles como malo de la película xD, así que no me declaro culpable por futuros traumas ¿eh? ¬¬._

_Entonces, ¡casi lo olvido! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! me hicieron muy feliz n.n, y perdonen pero no los podré contestar, pero muchas gracias a **Sadic**, **Evangeline y Sonadow4ever**, me hicieron muy feliz, y perdonen por hacer a Shadow un drogadicto... pero era necesario, además no había encontrado mejor trama jeje X/D._

_Supongo que sería todo, espero con ansias sus reviews, y espero que aquellas personas que leen y no me dejan reviews, pues que sigan leyendo n.n. Y pues, se cuidan._

_¡Ja ne!_


	3. Trampas

_¡Finalmente! ¡Kami-sama escuchó mis plegarias!_

_Creo que estoy exagerando un poco... Pero bueno, tengo mis razones, es decir, hacía mucho que no venía a actualizar uno de mis fics. Ya me sentía envejecer._

_Pero bueno, mejor no les entretengo. ¡Al fic!_

**

* * *

**

**- A Blue Door -**

**Capitulo 3: **_Trampas._

--- _Sonic's POV ---_

Hace tres días que no lo he visto, porque no quiero hacerlo mas no sé si el me haya buscado tan sólo una vez.

Hemos pasado más o menos como dos semanas juntos, saliendo. En todo ese tiempo él cambió un poco, se volvió un poco más abierto y simpático… ¿un poco? quizás demasiado. Y cada día que pasaba tenía un aspecto poco saludable, tenía los ojos más rojos, con frecuencia se le nublaba la vista, actuaba muy empático y… terminaba en el baño después de cada comida… –bajó la cabeza ensombreciendo su mirada mientras varias rayas verticales hacían aparición en su sien. – No tengo idea si acaso tuvo estreñimiento o algo por el estilo. –varias gotas aparecieron en su nuca. – No, no creo que fuese ello.

El caso es que… hace tres días, se comportó demasiado extraño. Se volvió posesivo y se enfadó mucho. –rozaba su labio inferior, marcando las pequeñas costras que ahí había. – Me besó salvajemente y sentí sus colmillos muy dentro de mi labio… Me enojé demasiado por su comportamiento, y ya no lo he visto.

Me pregunto si acaso seguirá enojado por aquello. –levantó la vista, quedándose embobado en el tapiz de su techo, contando los puntos coloridos que había en éste. – Quisiera comunicarme con él, pero me aterra lo que pudiera decirme. –mordió el portaminas que en su mano traía, pues estaba haciendo la tarea en su escritorio.

_--- Fin POV ---_

El erizo bajó la mirada hacia el cuaderno que tenía abierto, miraba con detenimiento cada letra ahí escrita. Por pura inercia empezó a encerrar varias letras con tinta roja, pues había cambiado su objeto de escritura mientras veía el escrito, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía ya había formado una frase, la cual le causó un enorme sonrojo.

- ¡Sonic, baja a comer! –se oyó desde afuera de la habitación del ojiverde.

Tragó saliva sin despegar la mirada del cuaderno, al poco rato se enfadó levantándose de la silla con fuerza provocando la caída de ésta, después gritó pasando la mano por el escritorio tirando así todos los objetos. Y con pasos fuertes salió de su habitación.

Cada paso que daba resonaba fuertemente, llamando la atención de su madre y su hermano.

- ¿Sonic, qué te pasa? –preguntó la mujer con un rostro de preocupación al ver a su hijo tan enojado. Era muy raro verlo así.

- Debe ser por su novio Shadow. –dijo el niño mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor.

- ¡Mocoso! –se detuvo en el último escalón y le miró con gran odio, literalmente sus ojos estaban que echaban fuego. - ¡Él no es mi novio!

- ¡Uy, nomás no te esponjes!

- ¡Lyron, habla como se debe y deja de molestar a tu hermano!

- Hmpf.

El ojiverde siguió su rumbo y finalmente tomó asiento. Tomó uno de los cubiertos y lo clavó en la pasta, empezó a girarlo sobre su propio eje para enredar el spaghetti en éste. Pero por lo visto no tenía muchas ganas de comer, pues siguió y siguió enredándolo haciendo una bola con toda la pasta. Pronto sintió las miradas de su madre y hermano sobre sí así que los miró.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ante sus miradas atónitas.

- ¿Sonic estás bien? –apuntó el plato del joven.

Miró hacia donde su madre había apuntado, para después sobresaltarse mientras varias gotas hacían aparición en su sien. ¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?! Más bien, no estaba pensando, de seguro el tema de Shadow no le dejaba en paz.

.-.-.-.-.

Miraba a un punto muerto del techo, intentando calmar su extraña ansiedad. Hacía tres días que había dejado de verlo… no le había dejado de doler la cabeza desde hace como dos días, le molestaba un poco que el ojiverde se hubiese enojado con él.

Lo peor del caso es que aquél día que su padre lo había ido a ver a la cafetería, donde estaba con Sonic, en la noche lo vio con su gran amigo Mephiles y pues… con _eso_. Desde aquél día tuvo que conseguirse un departamento, dejando a su madre sola con su padre… no se había comunicado con ella desde hacía semanas, pues después de lo que su padre le había contado tenía miedo a sus preguntas…

_-- Flash Back --_

_Entró lo más sigilosamente que su estado le permitía, con dificultad miró hacia el reloj colgado en la pared sobre el sofá-cama de la sala, encontrando que ya era de madrugada, para ser exacto las 3 de la madrugada. Talló sus ojos, pues su vista se nublaba nuevamente, al menos la ventana que estaba al lado derecho de la puerta le iluminaba un poco el camino._

_Subió la escaleras difícilmente, pero logró llegar a su cuarto, desgraciadamente azotó la puerta, temió que su madre despertara tras un golpe como ese. Su cansancio era demasiado que ignoró ese hecho y se tumbó en su cómoda cama. A los pocos minutos alguien llamó a su puerta:_

_- Shadow, hijo ¿estás despierto? –se escuchó una preocupada voz al otro lado de la puerta._

_El erizo se levantó perezoso, abrió la puerta y le dio la espalda a su madre, pues no quería que viera su rostro._

_- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó al no ver su cara. – Hay algo que no me quieres decir… -dijo sin ánimos, no le gustaba que la ocultase cosas pues le daba a pensar que no le tenía confianza._

_- No es nada. –contestó fríamente._

_Pronto se volvieron tres los de la habitación, pues su padre había entrado. A pesar de su estado logró moverse con velocidad para poder golpear a su hijo sin que éste se diera cuenta._

_- ¡¡Mocoso estúpido!! –gritó lleno de rabia. – ¡¿Me puedes explicar qué rayos hacías en un lugar como ese con esas cosas?! -. Lo levantó tomándolo bruscamente por el cuello de su camisa-. ¡Tan sólo mírate, estás peor que yo! -. Le soltó dejándole caer._

_La mujer veía con horror y confusión la escena, no quería seguir viendo cómo su hijo era maltratado pero no podía evitar la curiosidad por lo que su esposo decía._

_- Se supone tú cuidarías de este ingrato, ¡Ve cómo está, ni siquiera puede ver bien! -. Prendió el foco en la habitación, dejando a la vista el estado del más joven._

_Su cara denotó miedo, Shadow no se veía muy bien. Tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos y éstos estaban rojos mientras su pupila se notaba algo dilatada. Su rostro estaba pálido y su cuerpo temblaba._

_El adolescente desvió la mirada, no deseaba ver la expresión de su madre… le dolería tanto, la quería demasiado como para verla tan horrorizada. Se incorporó como pudo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la alfombra de color marrón. Avanzó hacia su armario y sacó una maleta._

_- Toma todo el dinero que necesites para sobrevivir, ahora eres independiente… ¡Lárgate, lárgate y no vuelvas más! Si te veo por estos lugares ten por seguro que te mato -. Dijo secante, y sin mirar al chico._

_El joven tomó su celular, tomó el picaporte de la puerta temblorosamente pero al final salió._

_-- Fin Flash Back --_

Quería pensar que su madre estaba bien, de hecho no le importaba dar su vida por sólo saber el estado de la mujer… pero si iba ella también saldría mal de eso.

Tomó su celular y miró la hora, 15:35 horas, llamaría a Mephiles para acordar verse más temprano… su sistema le pedía _eso_ con más frecuencia que antes. Pronto se sintió mal y con rapidez fue al baño… otra vez, a pesar de no haber comido nada tenía que vomitar. Tocó su cabeza, sus piernas le flaqueaban y tan de repente todo se tornó oscuro.

.-.-.-.-.

Las horas pasaron, pronto sería hora de ir con Shadow al sitio de siempre, pero antes de eso quería jugar un poco con alguien…

Buscó en su celular un número y lo marcó. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en sus labios.

- ¿Sonic? -. El pequeño sería su pequeño juguete, además necesitaba quitarlo del juego para quedarse con el ojicarmín como esclavo -. ¿Te apetecería salir conmigo para divertirnos? - /_Bueno… supongo que no me haría daño_/ -. ¡Perfecto! Anota la dirección, supongo que no conoces ese sitio…

.-.-.-.-.

Esperaba en la puerta del burdel mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Shadow estaba adentro bastante entretenido, Sonic no alcanzaría a notarlo entre tanta muchedumbre, lo único que haría sería dejarlo algo débil y le subiría a los cuartos del segundo piso. Ya después vería a qué jugarían.

- ¡Mephiles!

- Sonic, llegaste más pronto de lo que creí -. Fingió una sonrisa de simpatía.

- ¿En serio? Pues me perdí varias veces… -. Una gota de sudor cayó por su nuca.

- Eso no importa, entremos -. Le abrió la puerta.

Al erizo azul se le hacía conocido el sitio… aquellas luces con matices sensuales, ese tipo de meseras y aquél joven de la barra, se le hacía tan familiar.

- Anda, sentémonos -. Lo llevó a la barra. – Ya sabes, lo de siempre y lo mismo para él -. Apuntó al adolescente.

El joven mesero dudó un poco en darle la misma bebida al erizo azul, es decir, era demasiado fuerte y con un primer trago uno sentía las fuerzas abandonarle. Aunque ante la mirada asesina del mayor no pudo negarse.

Una vez listas las bebidas, Mephiles dejó al adolescente tomar primero, toda la copa. Sonrió con malicia, mientras él sólo daba un sorbo. Vio cómo un leve temblor recorría el cuerpo del menor, sus mejillas enrojecieron y sus párpados los sintió pesados.

- Hay que ir al segundo piso, creo que eso fue demasiado fuerte para ti.

El menor no pudo decir nada, se sentía algo débil para ello. Dejó que el mayor lo llevase. Pero pronto ya no supo qué pasaba.

--

Vio con detenimiento todo el cuerpo del jovencito acostado en aquella enorme cama. Se veía tan apetecible… y sin dudarlo más se acercó a él. Observo aquellos labios delgados levemente separados y no pudo evitar meter su dedo en la cavidad bucal del menor, sentía aquella humedad en su dedo, quizá era demasiado estrecha esa boca…

Se montó a la cama y aseguró las manos y piernas del joven erizo con sogas. Se montó arriba de él y aspiró el perfume de inocencia. Ese chico aún era casto, reconocía fácilmente ese aroma embriagante de la virginidad.

- ¿Dónde… estoy? -. Dijo mientras parpadeaba constantemente para aclarar su vista.

- ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato? -. Un leve brillo rojo apareció en sus ojos.

Sonic miró con confusión al mayor e intentó mover sus manos. La pereza le abandonó aunque la debilidad aún estaba ahí. Miró con miedo hacia sus muñecas las cuales yacían amarradas.

- ¿Y qué tipo… de juego? -. Preguntó con miedo.

- Uno bastante divertido… -. Se acercó a su boca y le besó bruscamente, abriendo las heridas que Shadow ya había dejado -. Demasiado divertido.

El menor sólo pudo estremecerse tras la mirada lunática y lujuriosa de aquel erizo. Sentía su cuerpo débil, y ni podía siquiera forcejear.

Mephiles empezó a subir la camisa, acariciando todo lugar a su alcance. Tatuó aquel cuello con sus besos dejando varios caminos de saliva. Aspiro nuevamente esa esencia de inocencia, en su vientre se marcaba más, hacía mucho tiempo no se deleitaba con tan exquisito perfume.

- Sabes… Shadow es demasiado idiota como para dejar a tan bella joya virgen -. Tomó entre sus manos el miembro del pequeño -. Debes estar delicioso… -. Empezó a lamer los lugares más cercanos a su entrepierna. Sonreía tras cada gemido que llegaba a sus oídos, era tan placentero jugar con ese pequeño.

- ¡Ahh! -. Sus gemidos no podían parar, no podía evitarlo… eran demasiado esas caricias -. ¡Ba-basta! ¡A… alguien! -. Gritó lo más que pudo, necesitaba que alguien le ayudara a salir de ese sitio.

- Es inútil, estos cuartos son antisonoros, por no querer molestar a los demás -. Lamió su miembro para después meterlo a su boca. Subía y bajaba por éste tocándolo levemente con sus dientes, estremeciendo más el adolescente. No pasó mucho para que se derramara en su boca… quizás el juguete era demasiado pequeño para tanta diversión. Limpió su boca y se bajó de la cama, si duraba tan poco no sería divertido… -. Supuse que me durarías más, pero veo que eres demasiado aburrido -. Abrió la puerta y dejó a varios tipos entrar -. Es todo suyo, señores -. Una malévola risa salió de su boca mientras se alejaba de la habitación.

- No… ¡Aléjense! -. Intentó forcejear, pero su cuerpo aún estaba bajo los efectos de la bebida -. ¡Mephiles!

Lo que pasó en aquella habitación, dejaría demasiadas marcas en tan frágil cuerpo… aquella joya se fracturaría eternamente.

.-.-.-.-.

Su mirada yacía vacía, sin vida ni brillo alguno. Su cuerpo temblaba y había una marca que le quemaba.

Recordaba aquél horrible día, aquellas miradas lujuriosas, esas caricias bruscas y esos besos que eran como el veneno. Se abrazó a sí mismo, mientras pequeños ríos bajaban por sus mejillas y caían de su barbilla. Todo se le venía a la mente como si lo estuviera viviendo nuevamente… aunque eso no era lo que más le dolía, había una marca grande en su corazón.

Había visto a Shadow en una habitación junto con Mephiles aquél día… aunque sabía que el ojicarmín estaba demasiado ebrio como para negarse… pero tenía una cara de satisfacción, que le ponía en duda que realmente no lo hiciese por voluntad propia.

Llevaba ya una semana encerrado en su cuarto, no había asistido a clases y no había probado bocado alguno y a decir por cierto ya estaba demasiado delgado. Su madre le insistía en salir y hablar sobre lo que fuere que le estuviese pasando, pero de verdad no quería saber nada de su alrededor.

Todo había sido una trampa, no sabía si también para Shadow… pero sí sabía que por fin estaba fuera de la vida del ojicarmín.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Ejem... si el capitulo ha salido algo corto... perdón por eso, pero es todo lo que pudo salir tras este corto periodo de iluminación.

Faltas de ortografía o algo por el estilo, me disculpo por ellas, aunque revisé millones de veces el texto de seguro hay alguna que otra. Ah, y sobre el pobre lemon, lo siento mucho, pero al haber dejado de leerlos y de hacerlos empobrece mi imaginación. Siento como si acabase de empezar mi carrera como escritora...

Sería todo lo que tengo que decir en mi defensa, aunque para mí, no tengo perdón.

Bueno, veré cuándo me sea posible actualizar nuevamente.

¡Ja ne!


	4. Luz en la oscuridad

_¡Hola después 1000 años! -gran gota en la sien- la verdad sé que no tengo perdón, pero acomodar mis prioridades se volvió algo complicado estos días... además ando de volada por la convención de este sábado pasado... ¡Hice crossplay! ¡Yay!_

_Ejem, como no tengo mucho tiempo y no podré dejar los comentarios finales, pues sólo les pido un review cuando terminen de leer este capítulo... que es el último, la verdad ya no había mucho que contar, y les dije que duraría como 4 o 5 capítulos y duró 4. Les agradesco enormemente el que hayan seguido esta historia, que se ha vuelto una de mis más favoritas, se que le final que algo chusco (a mi me lo parece) pero la verdad para hacer finales no soy buena._

_El título del fic siempre estuvo basado en una canción del grupo **Maná** no había una razón muy buena apra el nombre del fic, realmente amo las canciones de este grupo (mi padre me causó severos traumas)._

_Muy bien, les vuelvo a agradecer por leer este fic, y espero que cuando venga con otro me vuelvan a leer._

_Ahora sí, ¡al fic!_

**-A Blue Door-**

**Capitulo 4: **_Una abertura en la oscuridad._

-Mephiles, ¡¿eres idiota o qué?! –Se escuchó la voz ronca de un hombre por todo el establecimiento, -¿Crees que el mocoso no te delatará? –la ira se reflejaba bastante bien en sus ojos y en el tono de voz.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo… -sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas tras la acción que su compañero estaba a punto de hacer: llamar a la policía. Con disgusto arrugó el entrecejo y sin pensarlo dos veces le apuntó con un arma a la mano donde traía el teléfono. –Como te atrevas a presionar un botón más tu mano no será la misma -su voz se tornó bastante seria pero se notaba que ejercía autoridad sobre el otro. Su compañero hizo caso nulo a la orden y presionó una tecla más, y sin duda una bala terminó en su mano, -te lo advertí.

-¡Arrgh! ¿Qué piensas hacer con el niñato? –sujetó su mano izquierda con la derecha y limpió la sangre.

-Ya te dije que lo tengo todo controlado –se fue acercando a su compañero, una vez frente a él lo tomó bruscamente por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo acercó a su rostro, -con mi habilidad seré completamente irreconocible para esos imbéciles –su apariencia cambió completamente, los otros 2 chicos presentes se asustaron por el cambio del mayor: su iris se tornó de un verde fosforescente mientras que su esclerótica cambió a un rojo sangre, su pelaje tomó un color azul marino y los rayos en éste se volvieron un azul más claro y finalmente sus manos, pies, orejas y las puntas de sus púas tomaron una extraña textura cristalizada, -¿ves que lo tengo todo controlado? –una risa burlona salió de su boca.

-¿Puedes cambiar tu apariencia a tu antojo? –preguntó un poco asustado y sorprendido.

-¡Por supuesto! –Soltó al perro del agarre y a continuación su aspecto cambió, -puedo ser quien yo quiera, cuando yo quiera –tras esa última palabra su figura era igual a Shadow.

-Pero, ¿qué pasará con los hombres que violaron al erizo azul? –dejó de lado su sorpresa y la inseguridad le invadió de nueva cuenta.

-No te preocupes, esos inútiles están aquí, inconscientes, sólo los encontrarán a ellos –una sonrisa maligna decoró su rostro y pensó cuán suertudo era al no haberse introducido en la entrada virgen del menor, pues estaría en un gran lío. –Bueno, dejemos éste lugar, quiero hacer un par de visitas antes de irnos –se abrió paso entre sus subordinados hacia la puerta, cogió su saco y su sombrero del perchero y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes haber regresado a su aspecto original.

.-.-.-.-.

Su rostro yacía hundido entre sus manos, hacía poco que su esposa había salido en busca de su único hijo y ahora estaba completamente solo en la gran casa. Con desgano levantó la cabeza y se dignó a pararse, debía irse de ese lugar, no quería llegar al final en ese sitio, si su querida veía ahí su cuerpo inerte de seguro entraría en mucho pánico y eso era lo que no quería.

Por alguna extraña razón desde el día de ayer no había dado ningún trago a alguna cerveza, y lo único que le entretenía era el cigarro, pero se sentía bastante bien por ello y además había quitado un gran peso de sus hombros, le había contado todo a su hijo, sólo esperaba el chico ya no lo odiara tanto. Mientras disfrutaba de unos buenos pensamientos se había dirigido a un armario colocado a un lado del baño del primer piso de la casa, sacó una maleta la cual llenaría con su ropa y lo necesario para sobrevivir por unos 6 días, pero su actividad se vio interrumpida por un llamado a la puerta de su casa.

-Ahh… ¡Ya voy! –avanzó con un paso algo apresurado pero se detuvo al instante en que vio a su invitado. –Tú…

-Tiempo sin verte, mi buen amigo Blade -esa voz, esos ojos, ¿acaso era posible? Su pregunta se vio respondida en cuanto el hombre quitó el sombrero sobre su cabeza, -¿no me olvidaste, cierto?

-Mephiles… -sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, hacía muchos años que no lo veía. Repentinamente recordó la plática que tuvo con su hijo, había posibilidades de que él fuera el causante de su adicción.

-Me alaga que me recuerdes –su clásica sonrisa macabra hizo aparición. Avanzó hacia uno de los sofás y tomó asiento, -Anda, siéntate, tengo cosas que platicar contigo –una extraña sonrisa juguetona se formó en sus labios, eso sólo significaba que algo tenía pensado, él recordaba perfectamente cómo era Mephiles y había costumbres que éste tenía. –Blade, me decepcioné mucho cuando me enteré de que no seguirías los pasos de tu padre. Max era todo un mafioso, nunca cometió un error… pero se olvidó de su familia, era lo único que el había hecho mal –detuvo sus palabras un momento, observando la extraña inquietud del más joven de los dos, -recuerdo perfectamente que él te dijo que no lo siguieras y que cuidaras de tu familia… en estos momentos si te viera estaría bastante decepcionado de su hijo, ¿no lo crees así? –su sonrisa juguetona apareció de nueva cuenta.

-Es bastante molesto que alguien te sermonee poco antes de tu muerte ¿no crees? –miró al mayor desafiante, siempre odió que le recordara lo que su padre alguna vez le dijo. –Ya dime a qué viniste –su voz reflejaba odio.

-Nunca te agradó que le diera tantas vueltas al asunto ¿cierto? –comentó algo decepcionado.

-Si hay algo que aprendí de ti, es el reconocer la diferencia entre cada una de tus sonrisas.

-Ja ja, aprendiste algo bueno, pero no te defiendes aún sabiendo que tramo algo ¿por qué? –su rostro mostraba algo de inquietud.

-Porque si no muero naturalmente, de seguro lo harás tú… me ahorrarías algo de tiempo –una sonrisa sincera y melancólica apareció.

-Por eso siempre me gustaste, Blade –se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba sentado su viejo amigo. –Pero necesito que me respondas algo: ¿dónde está Shadow? Lo necesito para llevármelo –una sonrisa falsa volvió a aparecer mientras sacaba un arma.

-Entonces fue tu culpa –la rabia creció más, y sin pensar golpeó al hombre frente suyo provocando que perdiera el equilibrio temporalmente, -maldito bastardo –murmuró entre dientes sólo para después recibir el golpe de regreso, cayendo así al suelo.

-Sigues teniendo una buena fuerza en tus puños –tocó suavemente la marca en su mejilla, -pero nunca es suficiente para derribarme –su hincó frente al menor y el arma que había sacado la colocó en la mano derecha de éste, después la posicionó en su sien manejándole como un títere. –Como veo que no te atreverás a responderme, tendré que matarte, así que ¿un último deseo? –notó una extraña tristeza en los ojos de su compañero y logró descubrir lo que éste quería. Cambió su aspecto de nueva cuenta, logrando la apariencia de un ser muy querido de Blade, -¿esto es lo que querías? Por fin tu terror más grande se hizo realidad… "tu hijo" tendrá el honor de matarte –una sonrisa macabra acompañada por una risa terrorífica no se hizo esperar, dando así el tiro de gracia a su viejo amigo.

.-.-.-.-.

Su mirada yacía enfocada en algún punto muerto, desde la plática que había tenido con su padre un extraño sentimiento lo envolvió, haciéndolo pensar una y otra vez en cada palabra dicha por el mayor olvidándose de su entorno.

_-Eres igual a tu abuelo._

Si bien no recordaba a su abuelo, había escuchado esas palabras una infinidad de veces desde su infancia… eso le causaba una enorme curiosidad pero era combatida por un sentimiento de rabia, odio, repudio. Le molestaba ser comparado con alguien a quien no conocía –o que al menos no recordaba –pero simplemente le causaba una enorme curiosidad el por qué de que siempre dijeran eso:

_-Pero sería mejor que no te parecieras a él._

La razón de esas palabras por fin le había sido revelada. Su padre le había contado todo lo que él había vivido desde su infancia: siempre había sido excluido por su padre y sin duda alguna llegó a pensar que lo odiaba, pero cuando le contó sobre su trabajo sabía que lo único que hacía era salvarlo.

_-Tu abuelo era un mafioso, y sólo a mí me dijo esas palabras: no te conviertas en lo que yo soy._

Su abuelo había abandonado a su esposa y a su hijo menor, los demás hijos sabían todo e incluso fueron sus ayudantes, y hasta ahora ya habían muerto 2 a causa de ese oficio. Lo único que no entendía era el por qué de que la familia se arruinara… pero su padre sólo había tenido un trauma desde que el abuelo murió.

_-Tenía miedo de que fueras igual a él, tenía miedo de que tú fueras el fantasma de mi padre… que me perseguiría hasta la muerte._

Podía sonar ridículo, pero ciertamente era algo que causaba mucho miedo. Si nunca se atrevió a golpearlo en todos esos años era a causa de ese trauma: no podía levantarle la mano a su padre. Se enojó más al ser comparado con su abuelo de nueva cuenta… pero no había duda de que estaba haciendo lo que él había hecho en su vida. Fue entonces cuando su pecho ardió, y no pudo contener las lágrimas.

_-No busco que me perdones lo que hice todos estos años, lo único que quiero es que recapacites. Definitivamente no te parezcas a tu abuelo… y no hagas lo que yo hice con ustedes._

Sus sollozos aumentaron cada vez más, le dolía tanto recordar el estado de su padre en aquél instante: sus labios temblorosos, sus ojos llorosos, su voz quebrada y el sentimiento de impotencia que emanaba de sí. A los pocos minutos se calmó un poco dejando de pensar en ello, y al poco tiempo se quedó dormido.

Pronto tocaron a la puerta del departamento del joven, interrumpiendo su tranquilidad. Tras haber despertado sin mucho ánimo se dirigió a la puerta para ver quien era su invitado, cuál susto se llevó al ver que era su madre.

-¡Shadow, estás bien! –La mujer con ojos llorosos se lanzó sobre el menor, -hijo, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó con preocupación mientras miraba el triste rostro que su hijo tenía.

El menor simplemente se abrazó a la mujer y dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, su madre lo rodeó con sus brazos protectoramente al mismo tiempo que le susurraba palabras que lo calmaran. Sus gemidos pronto fueron simples murmullos, y se calmó lo suficiente para poder contarle a su madre lo que había con su padre.

De nueva cuenta alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta del ojicarmín, pero ahora no tuvo siquiera tiempo para poder atender ya que los invitados entraron por la fuerza.

-Mi querido Shadow, he venido por ti –a paso lento se acercó a donde estaba el mencionado, hizo una mueca tras ver a una intrusa.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? –estaba bastante enojado con el mayor, por culpa de él ya no se había comunicado con el menor ojiverde. -¿Quieres arruinar algo más en mi vida? –su levantó deseoso de golpear al mayor, pero sin previo aviso los compañeros de Mephiles tomaron al joven entre sus brazos, -¡Suéltenme!

-Anda, no seas así, que yo te ayudé… ¿no me regresarás el favor? –se acercó y le tomó de la barbilla, pero el menor se soltó del agarre. –Yo te quiero, te necesito como no tienes idea –en parte tenía razón, pero ese querer y esa necesidad no eran otra cosa más que puro deseo.

-¡Mentira! –Apretó los dientes mientras pensaba lo que diría después, -tú sólo me quieres por conveniencia, porque me necesitas para tus sucios negocios… _él _es el único que me quería… -recordó al erizo azul.

La mujer aprovechó la distracción y tomó un arma que por alguna extraña razón estaba cerca de ella y sin pensarlo dos veces le disparó al ojiverde en la pierna derecha.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –mientras apretaba con fuerza la herida en su pierna con la mano derecha, levantó su mano izquierda con toda la intención de golpear a la mujer, pero en ese pequeño instante el joven bicolor se soltó del agarre de los matones de Mephiles para detener a éste último y otro disparo se escuchó en la habitación, -¡¿Qué diablos hiciste?! –se preocupó pero la ira no se hizo esperar, ese disparo había terminado en la parte izquierda de la espalda baja de Shadow.

Uno de los subordinados de Mephiles temió por la vida de éste y se vio obligado a disparar contra el joven, por suerte el disparo no había ido más arriba o de seguro habría matado al ojicarmín. El ojiverde estaba bastante enojado, había lastimado a tan _preciosa_ criatura, no podría llevarlo consigo con esa herida que era más fatal que la suya propia. Resignado miró a la mujer y chasqueó la lengua para después mirar al menor tirado en el suelo sufriendo por la herida, por alguna razón su mirada no expresaba enojo sino que simplemente se notaba triste, gruñó y se dispuso a retirarse.

-Más vale que sobrevivas… necesito que lo hagas –un tono bastante inusual en él se notó en su voz, podría pensarse que esa necesidad no era sólo un capricho pero, esa sonrisa burlona quitaba cualquier duda. –Regresaré por ti algún día, querido –miró por el rabillo del ojo al muchacho e hizo un ademán en su última palabra, para después salir del departamento.

El menor no hizo esperar una mueca de repudio tras haber escuchado esas palabras, pero pronto un dolor le hizo soltar un quejido. Su madre se acercó a ver su herida: la sangre ya había manchado gran parte de su camisa. Con desesperación lo tomó y le ayudó a caminar, tenía que llevarlo urgentemente al hospital.

.-.-.-.-.

Su preocupación crecía a cada minuto que pasaba, su hijo no había salido de su habitación desde hacía días. Había intentado todo lo que podía y tenía a su alcance pero nada había servido. Le había dicho a su hijo menor que lo vigilara y le avisara por si algo ocurría mas no había recibido ningún mensaje ni una llamada.

Acababa de salir de su trabajo, estaba a pocos minutos de poder llegar a su casa e intentar, de nueva cuenta, el hacer que su hijo saliera… sin embargo sus esperanzas eran casi nulas. Pasó unos cuantos semáforos más y por fin llegó a su casa, con los ánimos por los suelos.

-Lyron, Sonic… ya estoy en… -su frase habitual se vio interrumpida al ver frente suya a su hijo mayor y a su hijo menor juntos como si la hubieran estado esperando. Estaba atónita por poder ver a su hijo de nuevo, simplemente lo había extrañado mucho. Soltó su maletín y su bolsa para después abrazar con gran cariño a su niño mientras varias lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. –Mi niño… mi q-querido niño… -la escena había hecho llorar al menor de la familia, ver a su madre llorando era muy triste.

El erizo ojiverde también estaba llorando, estaba bastante herido tanto física como mentalmente. Había dejado que su cuerpo se siguiera quebrando y deteriorando tras aquellos intrusos, mientras que sus sentimientos los había aislado, no quería permitir que alguien los volviera a despreciar como había hecho aquél erizo de la noche… pero eso no lo pudo lograr con mucho éxito, ese erizo seguía clavado en su mente, su aroma impregnado en su cuerpo y el calor de sus labios le seguía quemando, simplemente le era imposible olvidarlo.

-Mi niño, ¿estás bien? –se calmó un poco y se empezó a separar del joven, del cual recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.

-Mamá… Sonic quiere explicarte algo –mencionó en el menor.

.-.-.-.-.

-¿Estará bien? –su voz quebrada expresaba el sentir de la mujer.

-Sólo necesita quedarse unas semanas aquí, por el momento no puedo decirle qué cosas podrá o no podrá hacer. Debemos hacerle unas cuantas pruebas más –habló con calma el doctor, -no se preocupe nos encargaremos de que no le pase nada –le dio apoyo a la mujer y después se retiró.

Lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Lourdes era la seguridad de su hijo, y de pronto recordó el celular de éste. Tras buscarlo en su bolsa, y encontrarlo exitosamente, empezó a esculcar entre los datos del pequeño aparato, no era que quisiera estar de curiosa era sólo que buscaría un número de algún amigo del joven. Se encontró con los mensajes, viendo que la mayoría estaban en la carpeta de "Borradores" y todos dirigidos a un tal "Sonic". Con inseguridad marcó al celular del chico.

Pasó el tiempo hasta que logró visualizar a un trío de erizos al principio del pasillo. Todos con un característico color azul de piel. Se preguntaba si uno de ellos sería Sonic. Vio cómo se detenían frente al cuarto donde Shadow se encontraba inconsciente, entonces sus dudas se vieron aclaradas.

-Perdone, pero ¿usted es la señora Lourdes? –preguntó la mujer del trío, la erizo cuestionada asintió. –Bernadette Hedgehog, ellos son mis hijos Sonic y Lyron –presentó a cada uno de sus hijos.

El ambiente cambió por uno un poco más alegre, el par de mujeres platicaba con bastante agrado mientras que los chicos se entretenían con juegos de palabras. El doctor había entrado en la habitación desde hacía unos 16 minutos aproximadamente y finalmente salió.

-El joven Shadow ya despertó, necesito hablar a solas con la señora Voltyre –la mencionada se levantó para seguir al doctor a la oficina. –Por cierto, joven Sonic él desea hablar con usted –recordó la petición del erizo bicolor.

El joven erizo tragó saliva al escuchar las palabras del doctor, no estaba muy contento con volver a ver al mayor, admitía que lo extrañaba, pero simplemente no estaba mentalmente preparado para verlo. Su madre le dio apoyo para que entrara a ver al joven, ella tenía un extraño poder de convencimiento.

Cerró la puerta para después poder mirar al erizo tumbado en la cama. Era una situación incómoda con un silencio incómodo. El menor no podía mirar durante mucho tiempo al mayor, ocupaba la mirada en los azulejos del piso. El mayor miraba por el rabillo del ojo al ojiverde, la verdad no quería hablar con él sino que simplemente deseaba verlo.

-Perdón –esa simple palabra era lo único que pudo salir de la boca del bicolor, pero aún siendo tan simple logró hacer que el menor soltara en llanto.

-¿Por qué… no pediste… ayuda? –le reprochó con la voz temblorosa, la madre del mayor le había contado del problema que tenía con las drogas. -¡Te hubiera ayudado! –le gritó, sus mejillas ya estaban empapadas por las lágrimas.

-Lo siento…

-Deja de pedir disculpas… -limpió con la manga de su camiseta su rostro. –No te servirán de nada.

-Nunca quise arrastrarte con ese tipo –su tono de voz era arrepentido, no podía dejar de pedir disculpas, nunca quiso lastimarlo. –Te seguiré pidiendo disculpas cuantas veces sea necesario –su voz casi inaudible tocó el lugar más profundo del menor, consiguiendo de nuevo más lágrimas.

-¡Basta! –corrió hasta donde yacía el erizo y se recargó en su regazo. –No sigas… sólo olvídalo.

Ya nadie mencionó palabra alguna, y simplemente disfrutaron del momento.

.-.-.-.-.

_1 año después._

"Después de una ardua investigación, los agentes de policía lograron identificar a los hombres involucrados en el caso de hace un tiempo. Aquellos hombres encontrados en un burdel, uno de ellos confundido con el famoso fugitivo y mafioso Mephiles, son acusados de varios delitos como: robo, violación a menores, estafas, pero el verdadero criminal no se encontraba entre éstos. Hacemos el llamado por parte de las autoridades: Estén atentos, pues Mephiles aún está suelto.

En otras noticias…"

La mujer apagó el televisor con gran enojo, la rata de alcantarilla aún seguía suelta, pero algún día debería pagar por lo que le había hecho a su hijo.

-En verdad que son unos buenos para nada –le comentó a su compañera. –Por culpa de ese desgraciado nuestros hijos sufrieron mucho ¿no es así Lourdes?

-Sí… -comentó algo apagada la mujer.

-Veré si Sonic ya está listo –se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la habitación del mencionado. –Apresúrate, que se nos hace tarde para la hora de visitas.

El joven se apresuró, hacía tiempo que no veía al erizo de la noche, y ahora era el día que lo vería. Shadow había sido internado en un sitio para ayudar a los jóvenes con problemas de drogadicción y sólo una día por año los dejaban ser visitados.

-¡Que se hace tarde! –le gritó desesperada su madre.

-¡Ya voy! –estaba nervioso, hacía un año que no lo veía, era mucho tiempo. -¿Y si mejor no voy?

-No te retractes ahora, Lourdes se muere de ganas por volver a verlo, y tú te mueres más que ella ¿no es así? –le miró queriendo insinuar algo, intimidando al menor.

-¡Ok! Pero no me lo eches en cara –sus mejillas se pintaron graciosamente.

-Además de seguro Shadow también se muere igual que tú…

-¡Basta! No empieces… -le reprochó.

**FIN**


End file.
